Roman
|place_of_birth = Pretoria, South Africa|age = Early 30's|status = Alive|gender = Male|love_interest = Kat Jarret † (Former relationship)|family_members = Jane Doe (Sister) Shepherd (Stepmoder)|allies = Jane Doe Kurt Weller|enemies = Shepherd Sandstorm|profession = FBI Consultant Terrorist (Formerly)|affiliation = FBI|first_appearance = In Night So Ransomed Rogue|portrayed_by = Luke Mitchell}}Roman is an alternative name given to him by Shepherd, he’s Jane Doe’s brother and a former terrorist of Sandstorm. He was born under the name of Ian Kruger in South Africa. Events Childhood Roman was born under the name of Ian Kruger in Pretoria, South Africa. After his parents were killed, Ian and his sister, Alice Kruger were taken to a secret academy to be trained and become deadly soldiers. His time in the academy caused a personality change on him, developing a dangerous killer instinct, ending with everyone who could mean a threat to him. After the academy was shut down and the kids freed, Ian and his sister were adopted by an American soldier, Ellen Briggs, who gave them the names of Roman and Remi. Sandstorm After being rescued and raised under Shepherd’s parenting methods, he had no other option but to join his stepmother in her mission of ending corruption in the United States. His training and killer instinct made him a valuable asset in the organization but not better than his sister Remi, as told by Shepherd herself when she mentioned that he could never do the things his sister does. Even from his time in the academy, Roman kept living in the shadow of Remi and followed her constant orders but never stopped caring about her. As part of Shepherd mission, Remi came up with an elaborated plan in which she was directly involved, during her preparation, Roman played an important role as her trainer in the endurance of different kind of torture methods, anticipating to a possible capture if some branch from Law Enforcement exposed Remi’s cover. When the right time came to put Remi’s plan in motion, Roman assisted in her memory wipe with ZIP and he was also present during her tattoo process. He admitted saying an Afrikaans prayer for a safe journey and a safe return home before she was left in Times Square inside of the bag she was found in. After Oscar was found dead and Jane went off the radar, one of Sandstorm’s communication method, Joey’s Pizza, was compromised when Jane broke into Hobbes’s house; it’s presumed that he was replaced by Roman who gave Jane an address for their meeting moments after she was re-captured by the FBI. Under Jane’s command, Roman took her to meet Shepherd that same night. With Jane back in play for Sandstorm, Roman became her handler in order to keep an eye on her and to determine if she was trustworthy and the same Remi from before the memory wipe. He tried to turn Jane to their side by sharing memories of their past into the academy, despite Shepherd’s suspicions on Jane’s story, which was discovered to be a lie after Jane misspelled Marcos’s name with a C instead of a K. Roman was also informed, by one of their moles into the FBI, that Jane’s loyalty was with the FBI instead of Sandstorm. When Roman knew the truth, he felt betrayed and agreed with Shepherd that they had to make Jane pay by killing her team and make her watch as the building collapsed while they were raiding Sandstorm’s headquarters. Leaving Shepherd Moments after the video signal collapsed, Shepherd ordered Roman to kill Jane but unable to do so, he turned the gun to Shepherd and fired before he could realize that the gun was not loaded. Shepherd took it as betrayal and fought against the siblings, injuring Roman on the shoulder. After Shepherd was pinned down by Roman and Jane, they ran away to patch Roman’s wound. Ordered by Roman, Jane took him to Sandstorm’s old medical facility where he mentioned that it was the same place where they tattooed her body and erased her memory. While she treated Roman’s wound, Jane found a vial of ZIP and wiped his memory in order to give him a second chance to start his life again as a new person. Life after ZIP Roman woke up the next day on a car driven by an unknown tattooed woman, who identified herself as his sister and who he thought was the responsible of his shot wound after sighting a gun in her pocket. Afraid and confused, he got out of the car, attacked her and stole the car to drive as away from her as possible. Roman stopped in the middle of the highway to answer Jane’s call to give her directions of his location to be picked up and later he hang up to make his way to a dinner. On the dinner, he realized that several men sat on different tactical places; one of them approached to Roman with the excuse of taking him to his sister but, somehow, Roman realized that he was lying and attacked him and helped Jane and Weller to take the rest of the men down. He was taken to the FBI and placed into a cell in Zero Division for being considered dangerous and highly unpredictable. On his first night, he retrieved a memory of his childhood in the academy where one of the guards left him in a closed and dark room in order to make him reconsider about his decision of not killing his rabbit when he was ordered to do so; this became the first insight to Roman’s life. Nas Kamal brought to the FBI a profiler psychiatrist, Dr. Karen Sun, in order to analyze Roman’s profile and find out about his real personality now that the traumatic events from his past were erased. She later diagnosed him with an extreme antisocial personality disorder. She was also a key factor to help Roman retrieve the memory of a picture found through one of Jane’s missing tattoos that linked him to Kat Jarret. Helping the FBI It was Weller who convinced Director Pellington to allow Roman on the FBI in order to keep him away from the CIA; it was determined that Roman could be under FBI custody only if he cooperated with the team in an attempt to understand Sandstorm’s endgame. Due to his memory wipe, Roman was unable to provide any useful information on Shepherd’s plans but certain events helped him retrieve key memories that helped the team solve a tattoo case that directly linked him with his past. Against Dr. Sun’s warnings, Roman assisted on the field a few times where he demonstrated to be reliable, ultimately gaining the team’s trust, especially Weller’s who put Roman under house arrest so he could spend more time with Jane at her place. Personal life Roman sought to protect his sister after her memory was wiped, just the way she protected him at the orphanage. This clouded his judgement toward Jane and lied to Shepherd in order to spare her life. By the time Remi’s plan was still in development, Roman was on charge of the purchase of a big amount of HMX explosives to be used in Shepherd’s mission. The sellers Sandstorm made business with were Kat Jarret and Abel Marx both members of the Viper Kings, a biker gang. It was implied in one of Roman’s memories that he used to do constant business with the Kings; during this time, he developed feelings for Kat and the both of them maintained a sort-of secret relationship which Remi didn’t approve and ordered to end. Following his sister’s orders, Roman didn’t show up to a meeting with Kat, ending their relationship. Personality Due to the traumatic events he lived at the orphanage as a child, Roman deveolped a serious personality disorder and became an emotionally unestable man whose primary instinct is to attack and kill his enemies or people that could mean a threat to him. He was diagnosed with an extreme antisocial personality disorder. Due to this condition, it was stated by Dr. Karen Sun that he's lost his capacity for empathy and love. Quotes "There’s a place in your mind no one can get to. A place that belongs only to you. No matter what they say, no matter what they do, no one can reach you there. Pain is a dream." - to Remi 2.01 In Night So Ransomed Rogue Trivia * He likes coffee "with as much sugar as it'll hold". * He speaks Spanish. * He was one of Jane's tattoo architects. * He likes to read. Images 218 official (4).jpeg Roman.jpg Romanportrait.png 206-03.jpeg 214 - 1.png 214 (9).jpg 214 (8).jpg 212 (10).jpeg 2x02-9.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Sandstorm Category:Terrorist Category:Former Terrorist Category:Zipped Category:FBI Consultants